Monster
by Sexy XoXa
Summary: Bella intenta una nueva jugada con Edward, enseñandole lo que quiere muy graficamente y Edward muestra un lado que ella se había negado a ver. One-Shot...Hot & Steamy ;


**Hola, bellezas latinas, aquí vengo con otro fic One-shot, vuelvo y repito soy Team Jacob, pero Edward es Edward y me hace desearlo cual esposa tentada a ser infiel JAJAJAJA la música de Lady Gaga siempre me ha inspirado a hacer fics y como también a ser mejor persona, y este fic nació de una cancion llamada ''Monster'', lo escribí hace tiempo cuando salió el disco de ''The Fame Monster'' pero aquí va jeje. Disclaimer: Los personajes de Edward Cullen y Bella Swan no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer, de la suertuda esa, como tambien la cancion de ''Monster'' Le pertenece a Mommy Monster (:Lady Gaga)**

Nada funcionaba. Ponerme mis pantalones mas ajustados, mirarlo con marcado deseo, rozar mis senos con su pecho marmóreo solo protegido por una fina franela gris, besarlo con demencia, bañarme en la noche una oportunidad muy obvia para despertar los sentidos agudizados del vampiro que amaba, nada, NADA servía, Después del baile de graduación mi meta primordial se convirtió en hacer el amor con mi amado, el convertirme en vampira era la segunda pues quería experimentar con el sexo antes de poder tener una opinión valida de la proposición de Edward; ''disfrutar de una vida larga y feliz'' y que mejor que disfrutar del placer carnal antes de pasar a un diferente y desconocido nivel del misterio de la vida?. Quería sacar de su mente esa cruel e injusta vista que el tenia de si mismo, mostrarle que yo podía apoyarlo y juntos podíamos sobrellevar esta situación...

Edward no cesaba su cansino afán de protegerme de su ya gastado discurso de castidad y sobreprotección. Cansada y con mi deseo sexual frustrado recosté mi cara refrescada por haberme bañado recientemente. Edward estaba tieso a mi toque, algo que significaba dos cosas: primera, estaba asfixiado por el olor de mi sangre, segunda, porque mi pierna derecha abrazaba como una constrictora a su cintura y quebrantaba un poco (solo un poquito) su autocontrol. Otra de mis nuevas técnicas para llamar su atención.

-En que piensas?-Pregunto mi vampiro con voz ronca.

-De verdad quieres saberlo?-Frunció el ceño por la formulación de otra pregunta como respuesta.

-Yo siempre quiero saber lo que piensas, Bella.-Dijo besando mi frente con cautela. Me fie de mi misma y confié en el hecho de que no era muy adecuado decirle que quería su boca en mis labios y en toda mi piel, seguido por la recompensa que le daría luego de darme semejante placer venido del paraíso mismo.

-Solo pensaba en...-Opte por lo seguro y en vez de tener que explicarle lo que quería, se lo mostré. Presione mis labios necesitados en los suyos cerrando mis parpados al toque, el reconfortante olor intoxicante de su piel me transporto al mundo inexplorado del deseo infinito que me hacia sentir, su toque frio me causaba tanto gusto que me aventure y pose mi mano en su pecho de acero. El me aparto, forzándome a abrir mis parpados. Su mirada me desconcertó...Esperaba que me reprendiera visualmente o que al menos se apartara de la cama en velocidad inhumana, como solía hacer, pero en vez de eso sus ojos de un color bronce fundido me mostraron deseo, crudo y fiero deseo.

-Bella...Perdóname-Rezo...Y ya no fue el mismo Edward, la sonrisa torcida que me enseño fue mas erótica de lo que pude imaginar, derritió como lava mis hormonas y me lance de nuevo a sus labios, su lengua penetro en mi boca sacando un gemido desde lo mas profundo de mi garganta y en ese momento, supe que Edward se había rendido. Me volteo boca abajo teniéndome a su merced y como una serpiente sus manos elegantes de dedos largos fueron recorriendo un camino tortuoso hacia el final de mi camisón negro que utilizaba como piyama, su toque hacia que corriera corrientes eléctricas en todo mi cuerpo, desde la ultima hebra de mi melena hasta la punta de la uña de mi pie.

-Oh-Gemí audiblemente al ver que la tela vieja se desgarraba en las manos de Edward...Nunca había visto tal salvajismo en el, pero no me asustaba, estaba muy lejos de hacerlo, en cambio algo en mi interior se contraía y me encantaba esa sensación. Aproveche y trate de quitarle la molesta camisa azul que cargaba, el me ayudo a sacársela, paso sin problemas por encima de su cabeza la prenda salió volada hacia otra área de la habitación, su boca reclamo la mía y nos devoramos como nunca antes, mi lengua recorrió los contornos de sus labios, toque su pecho de titanio, frio y duro a mi toque, baje hasta sentir su ombligo, se estremeció a mi toque y grite cuando Edward copo mi seno izquierdo en su mano por encima del sostén rodeando mi pezón duro como piedra con su dedo, retiro el sostén a un lado. Nuestros ojos no se despegaban del cuerpo del otro y mis ojos inocentes no querían despegarse del hermoso reflejo que le brindaba la luna desde la ventana a sus bíceps, su pecho y su cara, se veía como un ángel alado, de verdad no me merecía semejante deidad. Pero lo amaba y no lo iba a dejar ir por nada.

-Tu me vuelves así, tu eres la única con el poder de volverme vulnerable, fuerte, me haces aceptar mi naturaleza y serás mía, Bella Swan...-Rugió. Mas rápido de lo que pude reaccionar redujo a trizas la piyama que cubría mi única prenda inferior, mis pantaletas-Eres una diosa-Pronuncio sorprendido. Sentí mis oídos y mejillas ardiendo, de seguro estaba penosamente sonrojada...y excitada, a punto de ebullición, mi pantaleta contenía mi aun mas penoso sexo mojado. Edward inhalo fuertemente, rugiendo como un puma al acecho, estaba muy alegre de ser su presa.

-Edward...-Rogué. El mostro sus dientes y su sonrisa deslumbrante dio una calurosa bienvenida en su cara esculpida, bajo la mirada y me volvió a mirar con semblante preocupado.

-Bella, desde donde estoy puedo oler tu aroma de fresas, como también la esencia de tu sexo...No puedo aguantar mas, quiero enterrarme en ti, pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo de poder lastimarte...y sobretodo, de morderte-Empujo un poco su cadera contra mi...tenia razón, estaba mas que listo para hacerme suya, la única diferencia que nos separaba, era que yo no tenia miedo, estaba lista para entregarme en cuerpo y alma al amor de mi existencia.

-Edward...Hazlo, hazme el amor y deja que nuestros cuerpos decidan el destino de nuestras almas...Para siempre.-Espete con mucha seguridad. El asintió y volvió a poseer mi boca con sus labios obscenos, se dejo llevar por fin, sus músculos se relajaron a mi toque, recorrí con mis manos el contorno de sus hombros, la curva en V de su vientre bajo y llegue hasta sus pantalones, el se levanto y se deshizo de la molesta prenda y también de los bóxers blancos, fue una completa sorpresa ver su miembro erecto, la punta gruesa contrarrestaba con el grosor y el largo de su pene, las venas sobresalían y sus testículos llenos terminaron de embelesarme mas a la vista censurable que tenia a mi merced. Suspire de puro deseo.

-_I've never seen one like that before_

_Don't look at me like that_

_You amaze me_

_He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart (You Little monster)_-

-No sabes lo hermosa que te ves sonrojada y semi-desnuda, Bella. Eres el único pecado que quiero cometer con ansias sádicas.-De nuevo el Edward Salvaje tomo posesión de mi amante y se arrojo a la cama abriéndome las piernas por mis muslos, Acerco su nariz a mis pantaletas mojadas e inhalo fuertemente como degustando un apetecible vino, trate de frenar el grito de éxtasis venido de mi alma.-Quiero probarte-Gruño. Puso la palma de su mano de manera que cubrió toda mi vagina por encima de la cubierta, arrugo la tela blanca de la pantaleta hasta romperla y sacarla de mi cintura, mis labios vaginales quedaron expuestos completamente e hice ademan de cubrirme, pero el detuvo mi acción.

-_Look at him, look at me_

_That boy is bad_

_And honestly_

_He's a wolf in disguise_

_But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_-

-Edward...Yo-Balbucee

-Tranquila, no tienes porque sentir pena, eres mía y te pertenezco-Asentí y el bajo su cabeza a mi sexo tocando sin querer el punto de carne mas sensible de todo mi cuerpo, el placer se extendió desde mi vientre bajo y siguió su camino hasta mi cerebro, casi llore de la sensación tan exuberante.

-_That boy is a monster_

_That boy is a monster_

_He ate my heart (I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_-

-Oh...Edward...Sigue-Gemí bajito. Edward enterró su cara en mi vagina y su lengua penetro mi entrada seguidas veces, adentro y afuera, fuerte y rápido, el patrón de sus arremetidas cambio a un nivel inhumano cuando mis gemidos imperceptibles se volvieron mas y mas audibles, mis paredes se contrajeron entorno a su lengua, el la retiro y metió dos de sus dedos en reemplazo, sin embargo no paro la velocidad.

-_He licked his lips_

_Said to me, girl you look good, enough to eat_

_Put his arms around me_

_Said boy now get your paws right off me_-

-Vamos, Bella.-Lamio mi clítoris en círculos tortuosos, me sentí mareada y supe que estaba cerca del éxtasis, mi corazón parecía querer salirse del tórax, empujaba su cabeza mas profundo tratando de fundirlo en mi para que no se acabara esta exquisita sensación, mi respiración entrecortada se paro de repente y mi cuerpo quedo en un estado estático, una bomba exploto dentro de mi vientre, la sensación me golpeaba en ondas expansivas, el cielo y el infierno se volvieron totales desconocidos para mi, pues este era el verdadero Paraíso, Un paraíso hecho a imagen y semejanza del placer que me proporcionaba el vampiro alimentándose de mis jugos.

-_I wanna just dance_

_But he took me home instead_

_Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed_

_We french kissed on a subway train_

_He tore my clothes right off_

_He ate my heart and then he ate my brain_-

-Oh dios Edward-Gemí. El todavía seguía lamiendo mis residuos, nació un nuevo temblor en mi sistema ya que el tanteaba mi clítoris ultra-sensible, luego me miro, sus ojos ya no eran de color bronce, eran de un negro nebuloso.

-Voy a tomarte, YA-Pronuncio la ultima palabra tajante y se posiciono para adentrar su miembro hinchado en mi interior, lloriquee palabras sin sentido alguno. Su punta rozo mi vulva y arquee la espalda, momento que Edward uso para adentrarse en mi de una sola estocada. No dolió como pensé que seria, en cambio sentí una pequeña molestia por la intromisión de su miembro tan grande en un hueco tan pequeño, el puso uno de sus dedos en mi boca y chupe duro rodeando mi lengua en torno a su carne fría. Pude saborear el gusto exótico de mi propia esencia. El gruño mientras salía y entraba de mi.

-Aaaah ah ah, Bella Estas...Apretada-Embestida tras embestida supe que iba a llegar al clímax de nuevo, Edward apretó con sus dedos mi clítoris y el acallo un grito que iba a salir de mi boca con un beso voraz, encontré mi orgasmo de nuevo, apretando su miembro entorno a mi.

-Edward-El mordió mis labio inferior muy levemente, se sintió mas como una caricia, de sus colmillos venenosos.

-Bellaa! Santo Dios!-Dos estocadas mas y su semilla se esparció por todo mi útero, estaba caliente, era tanta que se resbalo por mis muslos, mi vampiro no dejaba de respirar entrecortadamente. Toque mis labio inferior y mire a Edward, tenia una mirada indescifrable.

-Eso...Eso fue...-Pronuncie.

-Soy un monstruo-Sonreí tratando de aligerar su preocupación.

-Un monstruo hermoso tengo que decir. También por el hecho de que me comiste y me encanto.-El negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. Parecía sopesar algo con mucha concentración.

-Y aun siendo un monstruo que te poseyó egoístamente, un monstruo que te aparta de tus seres queridos y se vanaglorea de ser tu dueño...Quiero pasar mi existencia contigo, Bella-Dijo finalmente.

-Yo también, es todo lo que deseo-Siguió mirándome con misterio.

-Para siempre...-Me beso la barbilla y bajo hasta llegar a donde la sangre pulsaba con mas fuerza, mi carótida.

-Te amo-Suspire y me ahogue en la turbia, confusa sensación de sus colmillos enterrados en mi fina piel. Aulló de inmenso jubilo y me abrazo fuertemente quitándome el aliento, sus manos ahora como garras se enterraron en la piel de mis hombros, la sangre brotaba en el cauce de sus labios, varias gotas espesas cayeron en las sabanas de mi cama, su miembro, todavía dentro de mi dio un respingo lo sentí duro y empezó a hacérmelo de nuevo.

-Edward...Para-Mi corazón estaba en la cúspide de sus últimos latidos y no creí que aguantaría mas, pero Mi monstruo alado retiro su boca de la perforación de mi cuello y un destello se presento en sus ojos negros como sol de medianoche...Como también nació una nueva redención para mi vida ordinaria.

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado, fue un placer escribir este One-shot, Besos, hookers ;)**


End file.
